Kiki's Pokemon Adventure
by ZippyFerret
Summary: What better way to make fun of Mary-Sues than with a Mary-Sue story? And what better Sue than Kiki the Infamous herself?
1. Chapter 1: Kiki's Pokemon Adventure

**READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY OR YOUR EYES WILL BURN: **

Yo. This is ZippyFerret, known by my friends as Dill. And just so that there are no misconceptions…**_THIS IS NOT A SERIOUS FIC. IT IS A MARY-SUE PARODY. IT IS MAKING FUN OF MARY-SUES. _**Or more specifically, making fun of UBER SUES like Kiki. Just plain Mary-Sues are less fun to make fun of. It's the REALLY, REALLY bad ones that make me giggly and pissant.

Now that that's all out the way, I can also inform you that Agatha Blunt is not me. The more intelligent can figure out what she is and the purpose of this fic, but I feel the need to beat some people over the head so I'll make it clear:** this parody makes fun of Mary-Sue stories by presenting a Mary-Sue story with a comical view**. Lots of history behind Kiki and Agatha Blunt. The only thing you need to know is that 'Agatha Blunt' is the 'creator' of Kiki, but I truly created Agatha and Kiki. What a paradox.

Now read, laugh, don't laugh, and since I made a big deal out of the fact that this is a Mary-Sue parody and not an actual journey fic, if by chance someone reviews and decides to point out the amazing amounts of things wrong with this fic, I can point the big, bold, italicized and underlined font and say "STFU N00B."

Onwards.

--

Kiki's Pokemon Adventure

By Agatha Blunt

CH1 The Start of a New Journey! Onwards!

Kiki was late to get her starter. Her feet hit the unforgiving ground.

Kiki was a beautiful sixteen year old girl. Her porcelain skin looks so fragile, it might break and her hair was as fine as lace and as silver as the moon. Her eyes were gold. She had black cats ear and a long black cat tail.

She entered Professor Rose's lab.

Kiki was wearing a mini skirt.

CH2 Kiki's Starter

"Professor Rose!" she said. "I'm here!" "Oh there you are," said Professor Rose.

"Come here."

Kiki walked up to Professor Rose. Professor Rose was old and had a long, curly white beard. He handed her a Pokeball.

CH3 Mewfivethousandfourhundredandeighty-six

"I'm afraid I ran out of Charmander, Chikorita and Totodile, so you'll have to use this- my most prized Pokemon."

Kiki ran her fingers over the ball and then threw it. A flash of red energy and before her was Mewfivethousandfourhundredandeighty-six.

"Wow, thanks!" Kiki said thankfully. She hugged her new Pokemon. "Your name is Sakura."

Then Kiki left the lab.

CH 4 Leveled Up

Kiki and Sakura the Mewfivethousandfourhundredandeighty-six were walking through the grass went a Rattata attacked.

"Sakura! Use Eye Beam!"

The Mewfivethousandfourhundredandeighty-six blasted the ugly little rat to smithereens. Rattata fainted and Sakura got 100000000000000000 experience points!

"Alright!" said Kiki. "Now you're level 1003!"

CH 5 Injured Heart

An injured Eevee was on the side of the road. Kiki picked it up.

"Oh no! We should get to a Pokemon Center!" Kiki ran to a Pokemon Center and watched over Eevee with love and care, day after day until it got better.

CH 6 Fixed Soul

"It looks like Eevee loves you!" said Nurse Joy.

"Yeah," said Kiki warmly. "I love her too."

Eevee and Kiki hugged and Eevee joined Kiki on her team.

"I'm going to call you Ai." said Kiki.

CH 7 Team Submarine

Kiki and Ai walked out of the Pokemon Center and were attacked by Team Submarine.

"We all live in a yellow submarine! Prepare to die!" screamed Team Submarine.

"Go! AI!" said Kiki.

Ai jumped in front of Kiki and tackled Team Submarine's Heracross. Heracross bite Ai with it's horn. Ai whimpered and fell down.

"No Ai! Get up! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Kiki said.

Then Ai got up and Hyper Beamed Heracross out of existence.

"Alright! Go Ai!" cheered Kiki.

"An Eevee that knows Hyper Beam?! We must have it!" said Team Submarine. They sent out an Articuno.

The Articuno looked so sad that Kiki was heartbroken.

"Ai, don't hurt it!!" Kiki said.

She walked up to the Articuno and hugged it.

"Articuno…I know you've suffered through so much…" She started to cry sapphires. "…I've suffered too…"

Articuno was touched by Kiki's words so she turned around, ate Team Submarine, and joined Kiki's team.

CH 8 Evolution

Ai evolved into Umbreon!

CH 9 Articuno's Name "Yeah! Go Ai!" Then Kiki named Articuno Tenshi no Yuki.

CH 10 The First Gym

When Kiki got into the gym, she found it was really dark.

"I'm the gym leader here," said Shadow.

"I'm Kiki. I'm going to beat you."

"Okay. Go Sneasel!" said Shadow.

"Go Tenshi no Yuki!" said Kiki.

Sneasel used Fury Swipes and Tenshi no Yuki used ice beam and killed Sneasel dead.

"Yay!" said Kiki.

"You're too strong. Here, have the Evil Badge," said Shadow. "And my Sneasel since you're a good trainer."

"Yay! I'll name you IceNeko!" said Kiki.

CH 11 Angel

Kiki and IceNeko left the gym and saw Suicune!

"Wait!" said Kiki, but Suicune was gone. "Let's catch her!" Kiki told IceNeko. IceNeko nodded and Kiki got onto IceNeko's back and they chased Suicune.

CH 12 Saved

After Suicune was tired, Kiki caught her in a Pokeball and took her to the Pokemon Center so she wouldn't be tired anymore.

"Suincune is healed," said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks," said Kiki. "Suicune, be free now."

Suicune shook her head and put her chin on Kiki's lap.

"Okay then. Your name is Inu no Tama," said Kiki.

CH 13 The Second Gym

So Kiki and Inu no Tama swam across the sea and went to the gym.

"I challenge you!" Kiki said to Bubbles.

"Okay. Go Golduck!" said Bubbles.

"Go Inu no Tama!" said Kiki.

Inu no Tama owned Golduck with her Hyper Wave and Kiki got the Water Badge.

"Yay." said Kiki.

Ch 14 Tire and Defeat!

Outside the gym, a trainer challenged Kiki to a four-on-four battle.

"Okay," said Kiki.

"Go, Sakura!"

Sakura appeared and ate the Bug Catcher's Butterfree.

"No! My Butterfree!"

Blood dripped from Sakura's mouth.

"Go Scyther!"

Sakura ate him, too.

"Go Caterpie!"

Sakura smashed him under his toes.

"Go Beedrill!"

Sakura ate him.

"I LOST!" cried Bug Catcher. Then he ran away and shot himself.

"Let's go," said Kiki to Sakura.

CH 15 Silver Bells

A noise came from the sea. It was a beautiful song. Kiki went to the sea.

Kyogre said "Hello, Kiki. I see you're an incredible trainer. I'm afraid of Tentacool, so I want to travel with you."

"Okay," said Kiki. "Your name is Sake."

So Kiki rode Sake to the next gym.

Ch 16 The Stupid Dumb Third Gym

"Welcome to the Stupid Dumb Third Gym. I'm Dill." said Dill.

"I'm Kiki. And your gym is dumb."

"I know. That's why it's the Stupid Dumb Third Gym."

"Go Sake!"

"Go Moniker!"

Sake was afraid of the Gligar at first but then Kiki told her it was okay and Sake ate Moniker.

"Argh. Go Delta!"

Dill released her Marshtomp and Sake was really scared because it looked like a Tentacool.

"It's okay, Sake! Return!" Kiki said. "Go, Iris!"

Iris appeared and warped time so that Delta was never born.

"SHIT! Go Milagro!"

Dill sent out her freaky Umbreon and Iris used Celebi Attack and killed her.

"MILAGRO! NO! Argh. That was my best Pokemon! GO! AZEL!"

Dill's wimpy Persian fainted at the sight of Iris.

"FUDGE MONKEYS. RETURN! GO! DOOMY!"

Doomy rammed his horn into Iris and Iris died.

"No! Iris!" said Kiki.

Iris came back to life and ate Doomy.

"DOOMY!!" cried Dill. "Okay, that's it. Here, have the Retard Badge."

"You suck!" said Kiki.

"Go screw yourself," said Dill.

CH 17 Sluggy

Kiki left the gym but not before stealing Dill's Slugma.

"Hi Sluggy," said Kiki. "I've saved you from your evil trainer."

Sluggy said "Mama."

CH 18 Road to Victory

Kiki got a letter from the President of the United States of Pokemon, Satoshi Something or Other, and it said she was strong enough to challenge the Elite Four.

"Okay!" said Kiki.

CH 19 Indigo

She went to Indigo Plateau.

CH 20 Will

"Go! Xatu!" said Will.

"Go! Sluggy!" said Kiki.

Xatu used Confuse Ray and Sluggy hit himself.

CH 21 The Return

"It's okay, Sluggy! I know you're weak from being trained by Dill! Return! Go! Tenshi no Tama!" said Kiki.

Tenshi no Tama used Angelic Dance and Xatu died of allergies.

"NOOOO!" Will screamed. "Go on…I cannot bear it any longer…"

CH 22 The Epic Battle

Kiki battled Claire and won.

CH 23 Lancelot is gay for King Arthur

"My name is Lance," said Lance.

"Go! Dragonair!"

"Go! Ai!" said Kiki.

Ai Moonbeamed Dragonair so hard it couldn't have babies.

CH 24 Evil Meanie

Kiki went to battle Bruno.

"Go Hitmonchan!" said Bruno.

"Go IceNeko!" said Kiki.

"Your puny Sneasel can't beat my fighting types! It's double weak against them!" said Bruno and he laughed evilly.

"Type doesn't matter! Use Faint Attack, IceNeko!" said Kiki.

IceNeko attacked Hitmonlee and he fainted.

"Argh. You are the new champion." said Bruno.

"Yay!"

EPILOGUE

Mew came and Kiki captured her.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2: Kiki's Pokemon Adventure 2

Author's Note; I so much fun making fun of Mary-Sues in the Pokemon world, I decided to do it again and made Agatha Blunt give Kiki a sequel. :D

Kiki's Pokémon Adventure 2: The Sequel

(PROLOGUE)

(Somewhere on the internet…)

_Kiki's Pokemon Adventure_

_By: Agatha Blunt_

_(insert entire story here)_

_REVIEWS FOR __Kiki's Pokemon Adventure_

_Kumpleet Idyut: OMG!! That was lik teh best story evr!! RITE MORE!!_

_I was dropped as a child: Kiki was so awesome!! Can I marry her??_

_Really Angry but Has Some Sense Because He's Trashing You: THAT SUCKED._

_Terminallystupid: ur a gr8 ritr!_

_Wishes She Hadn't Read: That was…okay for a first fan fiction (it WAS your first, right?), but it has some major problems. Kiki is a very bland character, and this story reeks of Sue, I recommend you go to . It will help you. A lot._

_Needstoshootself: u shud rite a 2!!_

_Agatha Blunt: Thanks for all the reviews! Except for Really Angry but Has Some Sense Because He's Trashing You and Wishes She Hadn't Read! YOU SUCK!! But I liked this story so much, I am going to write a sequel. ___

(THE ENTIRE STORY)

CH 1: A New Land, Another Journey!

Kiki was the league champion of Kanto and was a beautiful sixteen year old girl. Her skin is the softest and smoothest in the world and her eyes are bright gold and beautiful. Her hair is beautiful silver and she has beautiful, black cat ears and a tail. But if you had read Kiki's Pokemon Adventure, you'd know all that.

You would also know that she has a Mewfivethousandfourhundredandeighty-six named Sakura and also an Articuno (Tenshi no Yuki), Sneasel (IceNeko), Suicune (Inu no Tama), Umbreon (Ai), Kyogre (Sake), Slugma (Sluggy), Celebi (Iris) and Mew (who she named Kishimoto, but you wouldn't know that because I forgot to put it in).

One day, Kiki got a letter inviting her to take a journey in the strange land of California.

CH 2: To California!

Kiki jumped onto Sake, who was no longer afraid of Tentacruel because of Kiki's courageous heart, and they went to California.

CH 3: The Professor

After she got to California, Kiki went to the Professor in Salinas Town to get another starter.

"Hi!" she said to Professor Salmon. "I'm here to get my starter!"

"Hello, Kiki!" said Professor Salmon. "Your mini skirt is nice, so I'm going to give you my strongest and most powerful Pokemon that I've raised for the past twenty years!"

So Professor Salmon gave Kiki an Articuno.

CH 4: Kiki's Sorrow

Kiki was sad.

"That is awful nice of you, Professor, but I already have an Articuno."

CH 5: The Niceness of Professor Salmon

"Oh, well in that case, here's my second most powerful Pokemon…Groudon!"

Kiki frowned.

CH 6: Kiki's Further Sorrow

"That is also very kind of you, Professor, but I could easily capture a Groudon. Don't you have anything else?" Kiki said.

"Well," the Professor scratched his head. "I do have my third most powerful Pokemon, Rattata…but…"

CH 7: Rattata's Secret

"…but he has AIDS!"

"Oh, congratulations! You have AIDS!" Kiki told Rattata.

"And because he caught AIDS, he also caught mutation which turned him into a super-powerful-mecha-kawaii-double-triple-super-crime-fighting-action Rattata!" Professor Salmon announced.

"Oh, perfect! I'll name him Shippo!"

CH 8: Battle on the School!

Kiki went to the elementary school outside of Prof. Salmon's lab. Little kids ran everywhere and smiled happily even though the sky was always overcast and gangbangers lived up the hill right next to them.

"Want to battle?" a boy asked Kiki.

"Sure, Charlie," Kiki said. "Go, Shippo!"

"Go, Pidgey!"

Shippo and Pidgey appeared.

"Shippo, use UBER-DOOM-RAY!"

Shippo charged his lasers and Pidgey spontaneously combusted.

"Aw, man," Charlie said. "Return Pidgey!"

Pidgey's charred remains returned to the Pokeball.

"You're super cool!" said Charlie's sister, Charlina. "My brother sucks, but you're still really cool! You should have this Pokemon I stole from our dad!"

"Okay," said Kiki. She took the Poke Ball from Charlina.

CH 9: On the Road to Los Banos Town!

The first gym was in Los Banos Town, so Kiki went there.

CH 10: Junior Trainers

Kiki entered the Los Banos Town Gym, which featured Rock-types.

Four junior trainers stood before her.

"Hi, we're the junior trainers!" they all said together.

"I'm Anne!" "I'm Matthew!" "I'm Demetri!" "I forgot my name!"

"Your name is Alice," Kiki told the junior trainer.

"Okay!" Alice said.

"We're all going to battle you at once!" the junior trainers said together.

"Okay," said Kiki.

"Go Geodude!" "Go Geodude!" "Go Geodude!" "Go Sandshrew!"

"Go Ryuga!" Kiki said.

The Rayquaza Charlina gave her came out of its Poke Ball.

"RaaaaaAAAAAaaawwwwwrrrrr!" he said.

"Geodude, use Tackle!" "Geodude, use Tackle!" "Geodude, use Tackle!" "Sandshrew, use Scratch!"

All four Pokemon jumped at Ryuga, but he brought Salinas's constant cloud cover to Los Banos and everyone became depressed.

"We give up," the junior trainers said. They sat down and wrote in their diaries together.

"Okay," Kiki said. She returned Ryuga to his Poke Ball.

CH 11: The First Gym, The First Win!

The Los Banos Town Gym Leader, also known as the author's First Grade Teacher That She Can't Remember the Name Of (aka AFGTTSCRNO), was sad when Kiki saw her.

"The weather sucks, so I give up," she said. "Have the Toilet Badge."

Kiki took the Toilet Badge and added it to her collection of things that didn't matter because she was going to get invited to the league championship anyway.

CH 12: The Pink Lopunny

Kiki saw a beautiful pink Lopunny.

"Would you like to be my Pokemon?" Kiki asked her. Lopunny nodded. "Okay." Kiki captured the Lopunny and named her Kasumi.

CH 13: The Next Gym

Kiki went to Gilroy City, where the second gym was. She went into the gym and the gym leader was waiting for her there.

"I've been waiting for you," he said.

"Go, Kasumi!"

"I'm Dr. Birthed the author, but you can call me Dr. BA! Go, Ditto!"

Kasumi and a pink blob appeared.

"Kasumi, kill it before it can transform!"

Kasumi Fire Punched the Ditto so that it unspontanously combusted.

"Dang. Go, Ditto!"

Ditto materialized and tried to transform into Kasumi, but exploded because she was too pink.

"Dang. I forgot he was allergic to pink. But this one is pink-resistant! Go, Ditto!"

Ditto appeared and Kasumi was hungry.

"I'm hungry," said Kasumi.

"Okay. You can eat it then," Kiki told her.

Kasumi ate it…and _then_ killed it.

"Dang. I forgot he was edible. But this one isn't! Go, Ditto!"

Ditto appeared and Kasumi had indigestion.

"It's okay, Kasumi! I know you're watching your figure!" Kiki said.

Kasumi vomited all over Ditto and Ditto dissolved into a puddle of goo.

"Doesn't that feel better now?" Kiki asked.

"You're right! By not digesting my food, I lost inches off my waist!"

"Yay!" cheered Kiki and Dr. BA.

"Well, since you killed all of my Ditto, I have no choice but to congratulate you, give you the Garlic Badge, and give you my Mew," said Dr. BA.

"No, thank you, but I already have a Mew," said Kiki.

"ORLY? Take my Mewtwo then," said Dr. BA.

"No, thank you, but I have a better one. I have a Mewfivethousandthreehundredandeighty-six," Kiki said.

"Oh. Well in the case, take my lovely assistant The Nurse That Birthed the author (aka TNTBA)."

"No, thank you, but I'm not into girls."

"Hm. Take the third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh gym badges then. Since you killed my entire team, you'll have no problem beating them."

"Okay," said Kiki.

CH 14: A 'Timely' Entrance

Kiki made it to the Historic F-Town.

"This is where the final gym leader is," Kiki said. While she was talking to herself, a Dialga walked by and Kiki caught it.

"I will name something better than Rembrandt, because that's a lame name," Kiki said to the Poke Ball. "I will name you…Jikan-Chan."

CH 15: The Final Gym Leader

Kiki entered the last gym.

"Hey, I'm the last gym leader, Zippy Ferret," said Zippy Ferret.

"You're ugly and you look like Dill, the third gym leader in Kanto but uglier," said Kiki.

"Thanks. Let's get started, shall we?" said Zippy Ferret. "Go, Zinc!"

Zippy Ferret's Steelix spawned and roared threateningly. She looked mad.

"Go, Jikan-Chan!"

Jikan-Chan appeared and roared, which blasted the Steelix away because it was also the Roar of Time.

Zippy Ferret forgot to return the Steelix because she adored Dialga and was drooling. Jikan-Chan was going to eat Zippy Ferret, but Kiki told him not to because she still needed to get the last badge from Zippy Ferret even though she was going to get invited to the league championships anyway.

"Go! Muddy!" Zippy Ferret said after she snapped out of her trance.

(Now I'm going to call Zippy Ferret ZF because Zippy Ferret it long and hard to type out)

ZF's Marshtomp appeared and struck a pose, then got in his fighting stance and got ready to be eaten by Jikan-Chan.

"Eat him, Jikan-Chan!" said Kiki.

Jikan-Chan ate Muddy, then sped up time so that he could poop him out.

"That stinks," ZF said. "Go, Elizabeth!"

A Staraptor appeared and attempted to avenge her fallen comrades by immediately using Close Combat, but Jikan-Chan went back in time, stole Palkia's powers, came back and sent Elizabeth into another dimension.

"Holy mother. That's it; Go, Mijuku! Destiny Bond!" ZF shouted.

A Gengar appeared and used Destiny Bond, then Jikan-Chan destroyed him with his lasers.

"Whatthefrakmate! Why isn't Jikan-Chan dead?" ZF asked because she was st00pid.

"Duh! Because Jikan-Chan used the power of love to defy your evil ways!" Kiki explained. She had glasses on so that she looked smart.

"Okay," said ZF.

Kiki took the glasses off because they made her look ugly, even though nothing could make Kiki look ugly because she was perfectly beautiful.

"Go, Aero!" said ZF.

ZF's really old Aerodactyl from way, way back in the day appeared and scratched his head.

Then Jikan-Chan took Aero back to his time way, way back in the day and left him there.

"Hm. This is getting really annoying and you've killed or sent most of my team into another time or dimension, so I'm just going to give you the I Got a 4.0 Loserz! Badge," said ZF as she handed Kiki the badge.

"Yay!" said Kiki.

"Diiiiiaaaaaallllllgaaaaaa!" said Jikan-Chan, which was really a Roar of Time and sent ZF back in time to join Aero on amazing caveman journeys.

CH 16: How to Defeat the Elites!

"We are the Elite Four," said Sydney, Cha-Shu, Tora and Neko.

"Okay," said Kiki.

"You must defeat us in five-on-five battles," said Sydney, Tora, Cha-Shu and Neko.

"Okay," said Kiki.

"I am the first of the Elites," said Sydney. She was a dog but she thought she was a cat. She stepped onto the battle arena. "Go! Mightyena!"

A black and grey wolf appeared.

"Go, Kishimoto!"

The adorable Mew appeared and let out an adorable cry of "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!"

"Use Psychic!" Kiki said.

Sydney and her Mightyena were going to laugh, but then Mightyena was lifted into the air and died of lead poisoning.

"Oh well. He was a dog. Go, Sharpedo!" Sydney said.

A stubby shark with a star on its face appeared and snapped at Kishimoto.

"Don't take that, Kishimoto! Meteor Mash!" Kiki said.

Kishimoto used Meteor Mash and every Sharpedo that ever lived went extinct.

"Hm. That was interesting. I thought I had five Pokemon, but I guess not," Syndey said. "Go! Shiftry!"

A freaky-looking thing with a long nose came out and screamed "Shiftryyyyyyyyy!" because of his incredible ugliness.

"Shiftry! Fake Out!" Sydney barked because she was a dog, but she thought she was a cat so she thought she meowed.

"Kishimoto, dodge!" Kiki shouted.

Kishimoto teleported away just in time to escape Shiftry's incredibly powerful attack!

"Now Psywave it until it drowns!" Kiki said.

Kishimoto used Psywave and Shiftry drowned until it died.

Sydney howled to the moon but she thought she was hissing because she's a dog that thinks she's a cat.

"Go, Cacturne!" Syndey said.

Cacturne came out of his Poke Ball and cheated by attacking right away. Even though Cacturne had cheated, Kishimoto still managed to dodge and Fire Blasted him, then fed him to the poor.

Sydney didn't say anything because she was eating fried cactus, so she just threw her last Poke Ball and said "Gwo Wabso!"

An Absol appeared but was confused about its identity so it attacked itself and started punching itself in the eye. Absol got a black eye.

"Welwuh, I gwuess ywou wasdafaf. Gwo fksfdlmagsdf," said Sydney.

"Okay," said Kiki. Then she went through the doors to battle Tora.

CH 17: How to Defeat the Elites…Again!

"I am Tora," said Tora. She was a cat and knew she was a cat. "I like ghosts, but I'm afraid of everything else."

"Go! Kenken!" said Kiki. Kiki had caught a Latias while she was going through the door to battle Tora.

Kenken appeared and shouted "Laaaaaati!"

Tora screamed and ran away.

"Okay," said Kiki. Then she walked through the door to battle Cha-Shu.

CH 18: How to Defeat the Elites…Again Again!

Cha-Shu was waiting for Kiki and flicking her cat tail.

"I am Cha-Shu," said Cha-Shu. "You may have been able to defeat the mutt and the loser, but you are no match for me, Cha-Shu."

"But I'm Kiki Tamashii, I'm sure you've heard of me," Kiki said.

"Oh. Well in that case, maybe you can defeat me," said Cha-Shu. "Go! Glalie!"

An ugly floating head with a Jason mask appeared.

"Go! Chotto!" Kiki said.

Her Slugma came out. He had originally been Sluggy, but that was the stupid name Dill gave him so Kiki renamed him Chotto but you should have been able to guess that.

"Glalie, Hail!"

Hail started to fall from the sky, but Chotto was quick and used Psychic to make all the Hail hit Glalie, so Glalie technically killed himself.

"Ugh. That sucks. Go! Other Glalie!" Cha-Shu said.

Another Glalie appeared, and Chotto melted and drowned it with a Heat Wave.

"Those aren't easy to find, you know!" Cha-Shu said angrily. "Go! Sealeo!"

Cha-Shu's weakest Sealeo came out of its Poke Ball and clapped its flippers.

"Use Surf!" Cha-Shu commanded.

A giant wave appeared and Sealeo got on its surf board and rode it towards Chotto. Chotto knew what to do.

"Quick, Chotto! Levitate over it!"

The Slugma was covered in purple and lifted off the ground and flew over the wave. Sealeo crashed and was eaten by Sharpedo. (Chotto couldn't have done this when he was Sluggy with Dill because Dill only taught how to do dumb things like Flamethrower.)

"I'm reluctant, but go! Sealeo! Use Attract!" said Cha-Shu.

Cha-Shu's other Sealeo appeared and tried to make itself look attractive, but Chotto was smarter than that. Sealeo can't be attractive.

Instead, Chotto used Mind Melter to melt Sealeo's brains.

Cha-Shu sighed.

"Alright, alright. Since I actually like my Walrein, I'll just say you won," Cha-Shu said.

"Okay," said Kiki. She went through the door to battle Neko.

CH 19: How to Finally Defeat All the Elites

"Hello Kiki," greeted Neko. "I am the last Elite of the Elite Cat Four. Are you prepared?"

"Yes," said Kiki.

Neko was a grey cat with silver tips and luminous green eyes. He had a stylish captain's hat on and a smart-looking tie. He was a stud.

"In that case, go! Shelgon!" Neko shouted as he gracefully hurled a Poke Ball.

Shelgon appeared.

"Go, Sakura!" Kiki said.

The Mewfivethousandthreehundredandeighty-six was unleashed and at Level 1003 was able to scare Shelgon right out of his shell.

"What a wussie. Go! Flygon One!" said Neko.

Flygon One appeared and swished his mighty tail. But it wasn't a very mighty tail compared to Sakura's mighty tentacles. The Mewfivethousandthreehundredandeighty-six used it's tentacles to choke Flygon until its eyeballs exploded.

"Ouch," said Neko, who was charming and handsome. He admired Kiki's beauty. "Go, Altaria!"

The cloud bird came out of the red beam and called to the ceiling, "Aaaaaaltaaarrrrriiiiiaaaa!"

Kiki looked stunningly gorgeous as she commanded her Mewfivethousandthreehundredandeighty-six to obliterate Neko's Altaria.

"Wow…" Neko said in awe. He was so amazed by Kiki's beauty, Flygon Two had to take himself out of the Poke Ball.

"Fly, fly flyyyy!" screamed Flygon Two. It zoomed towards Sakura, ready to Crunch it.

"Sakura-" Kiki started.

"Wait!" shouted Neko. Kiki stopped. "I can't handle all this fighting!"

"Why not?" Kiki asked innocently.

"Because…" said Neko. "I…love you…"

Then Kiki's heart fluttered and grew three times as large.

"Why…Neko, I love you too! I've loved you since I first saw you a few minutes ago!" They grabbed hands and Neko purred.

"Come. There's one more for you to battle…the League Champion. Let's defeat him…together…" said Neko. The couple went through the door to defeat the League Champion.

CH 20: Victory!

The League Champion's room was really big and grand-looking. But the Champion wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Neko asked.

"He's right there," Kiki said and pointed to the floor. A tiny spider sat there.

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot he was a spider," Neko said.

"Welcome, Kiki Tamashii and…Neko? What're you doing here?" the spider asked.

"Well, Damian…I've quit the Elites to join my true love Kiki in her quest to gain her rightful role as League Champion! And you, Damian, stand her way, vile filth!" explained Neko.

Damian gave a spidery hiss. "Very well then. I shall destroy you, Kiki, and your pet as well! I have heard many things about your strength, but I doubt you can overcome my…Ariados Army!!"

Just then, hundreds of Ariados dropped from the ceiling.

Kiki smirked.

"This is hardly a challenge for me. Go! Ai!"

With Kiki's words, the Umbreon she had saved as an Eevee appeared and faced her opposition.

"Go! Flygon!" Neko said.

Neko's Flygon appeared.

"I thought you called them Flygon One and Flygon Two," Damian said.

"I did, but Kiki killed my other one," said Neko.

"Oh," said Damian.

"Ai! Use Moon Beam!" shouted Kiki.

The Umbreon used the power of the moon to give it strength, and then fired the power at the Ariados Army. Unfortunately, Flygon had been messing around so one of the Ariados poisoned him!

"No! Flygon…" Neko said. He collapsed because he and Flygon were linked.

"Neko!" Kiki screamed. She came to his side.

"It's alright, my love (cough). I am (cough, cough) sorry I was of no (cough) help to you (coughity cough cough)…" Neko said.

"No, no…my love for you gave you strength, so thank you for helping me by letting me help you…" said Kiki.

Then Neko died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiki screamed, and her heart cried in pain. She felt a sword stab through her soul…then she turned and faced Damian. "I have defeated your Ariados Army! Give me my title as League Champion!" Kiki demanded.

"No!" Damian said. "You may have defeated my Army, but the battle is not over yet because I choose…MYSELF!"

Damian jumped forward.

"Me, use Bite!"

He scampered over to Ai with his jaws wide open. Ai stepped on him.

Trumpets blared and music played, then confetti rained from the ceiling.

"I've done it! I'm League Champion!" Kiki shouted. Ai yipped in celebration.

Neko was still dead on the floor, and Kiki raced to his side.

"Oh, Neko…how I wish you were here to see this…" Kiki said. Tears of terrible, sickening pain formed in her eyes. The silver drops fell onto Neko's face, and he awoke.

"Oh, Neko!" Kiki shouted. "You're alive! It must have been my love that brought you back!" She hugged him.

"And now you're League Champion!" Neko said.

"Yes, yes I am," said Kiki.

Then the Neko summoned his red convertible and they both hopped in and drove off into the sunset.

THE END

(EPILOGUE)

_REVIEWS FOR __Kiki's Pokemon Adventure 2: The Sequel_

_Kumpleet Idyut: OMG!! That was lik teh best story evr!! RITE MORE!!_

_-1 IQ: I luv it kep writin_

_Burned His Eyes Out After Reading That: You made me believe in Hell. _

_Kikifan1: Kiki's so amazing! Will there be another one??_

_Agatha Blunt: Thanks for your great reviews! I'm planning on writing one more, actually…_


End file.
